Pierrot
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: I am not allowed to show any kind of feelings or emotions. But, it's alright. I'm used to it. The mask alone were enough to hide any traces of emotions that I had. Now, I'm only a laughable clown, who had to make people laugh. AU MidoKuro, inspired by Pierrot song. COMPLETED. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORTS!
1. Chapter 1

_**[Pierrot - Hatsune Miku]**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

* * *

**It's alright, It's alright.**  
**I, playing the fool, am merely a nameless clown in this small circus.**

**It's been years since I stayed in this circus. Wearing this white porcelain mask, who was painted in silly face, to make people laugh their heart out at my clumsy performances. I am not allowed to show any kind of feelings or emotions. But, it's alright. I'm used to it. The mask alone were enough to hide any traces of emotions that I had. Now, I'm only a laughable clown, who had to make people laugh.**

* * *

_A small kid with dark green hair, sat under the shade of cherry blossom tree. His shoulder hunched and he desperately tried to stop the tears which keep falling from his emerald colored eyes. His green, long sleeved shirt were dirty because of the dirt and his right knee were bleeding from the impact between him and the hard ground. Beside him, laid a now broken, black framed glasses. A quiet whimper came out from his mouth._

_He took a deep breath and tried to not shed any more tears. It's very embarrassing for a boy to cry. But then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw another kid around his age, but smaller than him, hugging a ball that were bigger than the kid himself. He gasped as the kid walked closer to him. His teary eyes stared at the mask which the smaller kid wore. It was a bit strange mask. But somehow, it made his tears stopped._

_The kid showed the ball to him, then he placed the ball on the grassy ground before jumped on top of it, tried to move the ball, then he walked backwards, so the ball will move forward. Not too long after that, the boy fell down from the ball. His back made contact with the ground first. He waved his hand to the green haired boy while he stood. He threw his hand in the air and jumped to chase the ball before it went rolling further._

_The green haired boy chuckled and then he smiled at the little masked clown. His knees were no longer hurting, neither bleeding. And his tears dried since the boy fist approached him.  
_

* * *

Years has passed since Midorima Shintarou met the masked boy under the blooming cherry blossom tree, He couldn't remember anything about the boy beside he silly painted mask and those silky, light blue hair. The owner of the clinic stared out of his window.

Spring. Just like the time when he met the little clown. He could recall how bright that day was. The blue and cloudless sky seemed to smile at him. Even the warmth of spring radiated around the town, and as if embracing people with its soft and calming warmth. The soft pink colored petals from the cherry blossom trees floating around the town, carried by the gentle wind. This season alway put his heart at ease, and a comfortable state.

He decided to walk out from his clinic, sin he had finished his job earlier this morning. It will be such a waste if he decided to stay inside his room without enjoying the spring. He took off his white coat and hung it on his leather chair. "Maybe I will have a small chance to meet you again, little clown."

* * *

The town plaza were crowded with kids, and mostly, parents and teenagers. At the center of the crowd, stood a man with baggy and puffy, blue stripped black pants, along with white long sleeved shirt and blue-black polka dot tie. A dull white porcelain clown mask were covering his face. The only thing visible from him are those light blue strands of his hair and the pale skin color he has. Even both of his hand were covered with white gloves.

A certain green haired doctor gaped at the sight. The clown in front of him was the same one with the one in his face. But the man grew taller than before, even he's still a bit shorter than the doctor himself. He turned his head away and pushed up his glasses nervously as the clown stared at him. He could see the blue haired clown slowly approaching him with a rose in his hand. He could feel his cheek warmed when the clown tucked the rose between his breast pocket. He muttered a small thank you and the clown went back to continue his performance.

The clown jumped on top of the giant ball and tried to balancing himself. Tried to not fell down so soon. He picked three small balls with different colors from his pocket and started to juggling as he moved the giant ball beneath his feet back and forth.

Not to long after it, the clown slipped from the ball and fell down comically. The small balls thumped on his head repeatedly as he fell. The audience laughed and the clown went back on his feet. He bowed, a sign that the show already finished. But then-

"Dirty clown!"

A bunch of kids started to threw a feebles at him, aimed for his head. One of the medium sized feeble hit the forehead side of the mask. He hung his head low as he felt the warm liquid of his blood started to trickled down from the wound of his forehead. Dizzy. But no, he can't show any emotions. The show will keep going if there are some people who doesn't laugh.

"Stop it! You'll hurt Pierrot-san!" he lifted his head to see another boy tried hard to stop the one who threw rocks at him. The blue haired clown hopped to approach them and stopped to bend down at the boy. He pointed his bloody forehead, and then, a red rose popped out from the crack of the mask. The boys were surprised, but soon enough, they started to laugh.

He was caught off guard when he felt someone dragged him to nearby bench. He turned around ans he saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him. "We need to treat your wound." the owner of those beautiful eyes said to him. He obediently sat on the bench.

Midorima couldn't help but worried. This man, the clown he met a long time ago, was acting like he wasn't injured at all. He pulled out a strap of bandages from his pocket, along with the sterile and clean cotton. "I'm going to take off your mask." he said to the man who were sitting on the bench infront of him. BUt, just as he reached out his hand to peel off the mask, a pair of smaller hands held his in place. He saw the clown shook his head. Then the hands retreated.

Much to his surprise, the clown only pulled down the mask until the wound revealed to the young doctor. But not enough to see his face. Midorima sighed and he took the cotton to wipe away all the blood. "Are you okay?"

The blue haired clown nodded and he placed back the mask to its previous place on his face. He tilted his head and gave the green haired man both of his small thumbs. The young doctor chuckled and turned away. "I'll watch your show tomorrow."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_You are not allowed to show emotions. You are not allowed to share any feelings to anybody. You must make people laugh, without them knowing your face, neither you made a silly face. The mask alone is enough to hide those shameful feelings you humans held. Go. Go make people laugh. You are nothing but a clown. A lonely clown with no face, no name, and no voice. No one will remember you. No one will look after you even when you die. You are a faceless and nameless clown. People will call you Pierrot without knowing your real name. Go. Go and entertain those humans, nameless clown._

* * *

The carnival were crowded. It barely possible to move without bumped into other people's back or shoulder. Luckily, the doctor were tall enough to avoid that happened to him. His emerald eyes stared at the colorful lamps and tents scattered around the huge park. Cotton candy, balloons, games booth, it feels like a heaven for kids or someone who wanted to be released from their daily burden of life. This place seems so peaceful and bright. The green haired doctor unconsciously smiled when he found a colorful, bigger tent where the circus were held.

Pulling out a money, he quickly bought the ticket before he went inside. A round and giant stage greeted him, along with bright multi colored light. He saw a beast tamer with dark blue hair and tanned skin, a black leopard sat obediently beside its master. Next to the beast tamer, he could see a blond with snake around him. The blond seemed happy when he played with those dangerous creatures. He grimaced and sat to seat nearby the stage. Well, not to close, he doesn't want to be a victim from the snake or the leopard.

Behind the curtain of a stage, he could saw a man with red hair and a girl with pink hair seemed to argue about something. However, he doesn't like how the redhead smirked. He could feel a goosebumps, and he tried to shrug it off.

His eyes locked to a figure at the highest stage, who was holding a long and slim pole, a one wheeled cycle rested beside him. Those dull white mask still plastered on his face. Midorima smiled and he pushed up his glasses to get a better view of the shorter man above him. However, after he looked to the rope tied to one pillar to another, he suddenly feel scared. That clown wasn't going to ride that one wheeled bike on top of the rope, without safety gear, right?

He started to get worried when the blue haired clown went to ride the bike. He went all the half way through the end, but-

* * *

_It's hurt.I can't move. My head hurts._

_Somebody, please help me.  
_

**_"No one is going to help you."  
_**

_Liar. I know there will be someone who will remember me, who will come to help me. Go away. Go away.  
_

**_"You'll be forgotten. You are not anything but a mere clown who have to make people laugh."  
_**

_No. I'm still human. I know it. I know I'm human, since I met him.  
_

_**"You have no face, no name, no voice. No one will remember you. You are a forgotten, nameless Pierrot."**  
_

_Help me. I don't want to be forgotten, please.  
_

* * *

"Ambulance! Call ambulance!"_  
_

_Those warm voice. It felt familiar, could it be.. was it 'you'?_

"Don't just stand there! Bring me any medical kit you have! Now!"

_Why are you so scared? Why are you panicking? Where was your smile? I'm alright, it's okay. I will be fine._

* * *

"It's alright. I'm okay." I managed to say with hoarse voice. I looked at his sparkling emerald eyes, as if I were drowned inside his gaze. Is that tears? Why did you cry? "I'm okay." I repeated but he only hugged me tighter. I felt something wet dripping to my cheek. My eyes widened, from the shock of realization about how I let the mask off my face, and because the one who stole my heart cried in front of me.

"Idiot. Don't hold it. If it hurts, tell me it hurt. If you are sad, don't be afraid to cry! I promise.. I will be there to stay with you, or to cry along with you."

Those warm words. Those warm hands that embraced me. This is the first time, the first time, someone want me to do everything I want. Slowly, I felt my eyes blurred with tears and then, I cried.

* * *

_**"You are a faceless and nameless clown."**_

_You are wrong. He, remind me of my face which I long forgotten. He remember me. I'm not a forgotten Pierrot, and I'm not a Pierrot anymore. I don't want to lie. I don't want to hide my feelings. Especially from him. The one who found me, the one who remember me, since back then. I'm no longer the Liar Pierrot. The Lying Pierrot has gone. I am what I am now. I'm no longer, the forgotten Pierrot._

* * *

"It's alright. Cry as much as you want. I'm here."

The warmth completely engulfed me. I couldn't stop the tears which were keep streaming down from my eyes to my cheeks. The pain i gone like a magic. It feels so comfortable to be here with you. The one who found my long, forgotten face. It's so nice to have someone who will remember you, someone who let you do anything you wanted. I don't want to let go.

Please. Don't forget me.

* * *

**Look! The lying clown is gone!**

* * *

**The end of the spring were nearby. A young doctor with green hair and matching pair of eyes walked to a familiar cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling down, and made a small pink carpet bellow the tree shade. The doctor smiled as he put down one cycled bike on the carpet of cherry blossom petals. The bike has a light blue ribbon tied around the silver seat.  
**

**"Goodbye, Pierrot."  
**

**He said as he keep staring at the bike. It's been years since they have met. Even he doesn't know anything about the blue haired boy, he could felt the boy stole his heart at the first time they had met. I was such an innocent and a small memories which keep spinning in his mind.  
**

**"Midorima-kun."  
**

**His trail of thoughts abruptly stopped when a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around with a smile plastered on his face.  
**

**A young man with pale white skin, and light blue hair approached him. His sapphire orbs met his emeralds one. They stared into each other's eyes, before the blue haired man, who was smaller than him, smiled and held out his hand.  
**

**"I know, Tetsuya. Let's go. The train wasn't going to wait for us."  
**

* * *

_A warm hands which held me into a calming hug, from the person who took my heart at the first time we met. Thank you.**  
**_

_Now, I'm no longer a Pierrot. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I am who I am._

_Thank you for everything you do, thank you, for reminding me of my long forgotten face, my forgotten smile, and my almost forgotten emotions._


End file.
